Vehicles with autonomous driving capabilities are becoming increasingly common. Some vehicles are fully autonomous, and do not require the input of a driver. These types of vehicle may have different modes of operation, where in one mode of operation, the driver controls the vehicle, and in another mode of operation, the vehicle is operating in a fully autonomous driving mode, with no input from the driver. Furthermore, there are also vehicles which are used for transporting passengers or cargo, but do not have a driver, and are designed such that a driver never provides any type of input to control the vehicle. Therefore the operation of the vehicle, such as steering, acceleration, braking, and parking, are controlled by various components, such as control modules and the like. The control modules receive input from various devices, such as sensors, GPS, and the like, to determine what operations are to be performed based on certain parameters such as local speed limits, oncoming traffic signals, and the speed and location of nearby vehicles. With more vehicles being fully operational without the use of driver input, there is a need for the automated driving system of the vehicle to have various redundancies to ensure safe handling of the vehicle in fallback conditions.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a steering system which may be used as part of a fully autonomous vehicle, where the steering system is controlled by a redundant brake system that becomes active after failure of the primary steering system.